The present invention relates to an improved method of mounting devices, such as solar collectors, and television and/or satellite antennae, to a support structure which requires a sealed penetration such as a roof. Such devices are commonly mounted using mounting brackets of various materials and designs. However, water damage can occur if the roof penetration for the bracket is poorly sealed and/or if exposed sealant subsequently degrades from exposure to the elements.
Current mounting brackets are typically either metallic or plastic and are directly secured to a roof or support structure using screws or through-bolts. Metallic mounting brackets can suffer corrosion due to exposure to the elements. Even if no leakage occurs, the appearance of the roof can be degraded by streaking due to rusting of a metallic fastening device. Those metallic brackets which are made from two or more dissimilar metals can additionally suffer from galvanic corrosion.
A bracket made entirely of plastic is not inherently as strong as a metallic mounting bracket. Accordingly, the number of plastic mounting brackets required to mount a given device may be greater than the number of required metallic brackets, which increases the number of roof penetrations required to mount the device. A mounting bracket made entirely of plastic may also degrade from ultraviolet exposure over time, thereby weakening and possibly leading to premature failure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,267 disclose a wire holder for holding wires or cables in place along a panel or wall in which the wire is clamped in place between ribs projecting from side walls of a base member and a substantially U-shaped top member adapted to be pressed down upon the base member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,477 discloses a tiedown fastening device adapted to fasten a section of a strap or cord placed between a base of the device and a disengageable cap. The strap is held between confronting surface segments cooperating with one another along a path having a plurality of bends, with at least some of the confronting surface segments having confronting stepped shoulders for gripping the strap segment.